Boss Event Guide
Every week there are Demon or Pirate Ascension events where you can summon and slay bosses for rewards. In this guide we'll cover everything you need to know about this Event. About Events are weekly and lasts for 7 days, during this time you and your friends can summon bosses and kill them for rewards. At the end of the 7 days you'll receive a ranking and the Event is reset and starts over again. To get to the Event, There is a button/icon next to Spin or Reward on your screen. Sometimes it'll say Demons, sometimes it says Pirates. After you click this icon/button it'd take you to a screen with 3 tabs : Event Tower, Boss Battle and Event Rank. Event Tower Game Description :'' "Event Trails cost Courage Points. Courage Points can be received through Normal tower fights. Join the Demon Ascension event to fight the Demon BOSS and other random surprises. You can ask your friends to fight the Demon BOSS together and get huge rewards. Demon Awakening is the daily time limited event. Boss fights in this event are harder, but the drops are better as well."'' Just as the description covered the tower here unlike the regular tower you can do in town takes Courage instead of Energy. And the only way to restore Courage is through fighting in regular tower with Energy. You can have a maximum of 99999 Courage at once. Just like the regular Tower you can run into Mysterious Merchant here as well. But instead of running into Players to fight you run into a Boss(if you do not have one already) to attack, Friend's Boss to attack or, Stranger's Boss to attack. There is a limited time Tower on the bottom which has more Awakened bosses, This is available during 20:00 and 23:00 server time. The Ascension tower is 30 floors high, the first floor has a length of 5 and each next floor is 5 longer, for a total length of 2325 steps and 23250 courage to reach the end. The Awakening tower is 15 floors high, the first floor has a length of 10 and each next floor is 10 longer, for a total length of 1200 steps and 12000 courage to reach the end. Boss Battles Game Description : "The tab shows the Demon BOSS your friends have met. He/She needs your help to defeat the BOSS. Every attack costs Action Points and there is a cool down time for every attack. You can use Diamond to remove the cool down. Or use Awakening Potion to use the "Go All Out" function to increase the Heroes' power. You need to claim the rewards in a certain period of time after you defeat the BOSS or the rewards will vanish." All the bosses you encounter will be displayed here with WHO summoned it, What LEVEL is it, How much HP it has TOTAL, How much HP LEFT, and how much TIME is left. It also displays the current status of the Boss which can be any of the following (Fighting/Victory/Defeat). If you have participated in the fight then it will display "Claim" as well, indicating you have rewards to claim from the boss. Tip: A higher level boss means a higher base point value but also higher stats. Every time you attack the boss it costs 2 Action Points, and has a 1 minute cool down. On the Left there is a Damage ranking chart with the highest damage dealt at the Top. On the Right side it shows 3 Heroes (4★, 5★, 6★ and Resets Daily) that does bonus damage to the boss. In this screenshot we have Grendia , Nexara , and Sir Regis with a bonus of 2.0x , 4.0x, and 5.0x respectively. 2.0x are usually 4 star heroes except for the courage gem heroes. 4.0x are 5 star heroes and 5.0x are 6 star heroes. In addition to the listed heroes, the starter heroes (Rhee, Talia, Jansen) also get a bonus of 3.0x for first evolve, 4.0x for Adept or 5.0x for Master. Lastly there is the "Challenge" and "Go All Out" options. When you click Challenge you attack the boss normally cost 2 AP and cooldown is set to 5 minutes. Go All Out however requires an Awakening Potion which increases your damage by 3 times. which stacks with the Heroes that gets Bonuses for the day. Using an Awakening Potion will still cost you 2 Ap and a 5 minute Cooldown. There is a limit of 8 rounds to deal as much damage as possible to the BOSS. If you kill him in this time, you qualify for a special reward. If you do not kill him, then he remains, partially depleted, for the next attempt. At the end of each attempt you will recieve a reward of : Courage Gems, Gold, Prestige, and Event Score. There is a cap on the amount of Courage Gems you can receive in one day : 5,000 Gems. And Finally When a Boss is finally slayed the score system that is setup is as below. Depending on what you achieved in the battle the items you recieve differs, As long as you did damage you will recieve a Special Summoning Voucher After that If you have MVP or if you are the summoner of this boss, or if you were the one who struck the final blow will have different rewards for you. Event Rank/Rewards Game Description : "The Event Rank is set according to the scores that players get when killing a BOSS in the tower. Players can obtain specific rewards when they achieve certain scores, and they will also obtain abundant rewards according to their final Ranks at the end of the event." In this last tab on the Left side will be displayed Your information and possible rewards. There will be milestones set so once you reach it you can claim a reward. It also displays the amount of score you need to reach the next reward, the rewards get better the higher you climb. And on the Right is the current rankings on your server. Listed by highest damage dealt total to bosses. At the end of each event, you will gain an amount of gold equal to the amount of points you have scored during the time period. You can claim your gold in your mail. In the table below you will find all the rewards for that particular point level gained in each event. Event rewards are repeated and Event Sun Treasure Chest is given at the end of every 3rd repetition of rewards.